Places To Fall In Love
by Shalan the Magnificent
Summary: AU Two private schools. A boy’s and a girl’s go on a school trip to Europe over the summer. When their teachers meet up will the sparks fly or will they find that the double standard stands strong? IchiRuki UraYoru ByaOC UkiUno IshiOC RenTat
1. Prelude to Disaster

**Title: **Places To Fall In Love

**Summary: **AU Two private schools. A boy's and a girl's go on a school trip to Europe over the summer. When their teachers meet up will the sparks fly or will they find that the double standard stands strong? IchiRuki UraharaYoruichi ByakuyaOC UkitakeUnohana IshiOC RenjiTatsuki

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach… if I did Orihime would not have existed…

**Shalan's Blah: **Hi… you guys are all like PFFFT! She's writing another that crazy woman! XDDDDD Anyways… I have a ton of pairings in this and expect it to be hilarious and fun filled. Not so dramatic as the others… it's just gonna be purely fun!

**Chapter: **Prelude to Disaster

&&&

"You're ridiculous…" Uryu sighed as she hummed, putting her neatly folded clothes in her hot pink suitcase.

"Why is that?" She turned around with her back to him, her skirt flaring around her football toned rear. He bit his own tongue.

"Shit…" he cursed and sat up. She turned back around. Her shoulder length crimson hair pulled back in a clip. Her brilliant sky blue eyes were outlined with black liner, she leaned over in front of him and he blinked.

"You alright?" She lifted a crimson eyebrow.

"'course I am Kazumi… aren't I always?" He protested and she sniggered.

"Yeah… since you were alright when Kurosaki hit you in the face with that baseball…" She picked up a bikini then looked back at the bag. "Which one should I take?" She turned around and he lifted an eyebrow.

"Kazumi Hasegawa… why should I care?" He gripped his ankles as he sat cross legged on her bed. He had come over to see her at her request. Instead he had ended up just talking about their upcoming trip to Europe.

"Because I bought one especially for this trip and the other I've had for a while…" she looked at the folded fabric.

"So… why not take them both?" Uryu lifted an eyebrow. She shrugged.

"Because there isn't room…" He stared at the little bundles of fabric.

"How in the shit can you not have room for those little… things…" He lifted an eyebrow. "What the hell are you bringing? The fricken' kitchen sink?"

"FYI I'm bringing everything I'm going to need…" She defended herself.

"What you got a fridge in case we crash on a deserted island…" he peered into the suitcase. "What the shit is all this?" He dug around in her neatly packed bag.

"Uryu!" She whacked him on the back of his head as he dug around.

"What is thiiiiiiiis?" He pulled out a black lace thong and she turned brilliant crimson. "Planning on doing something… dirty?" He let a smirk cross his lips, spinning the underwear around his finger.

"I bought that for you...I believe it will fit too." She smiled sweetly and it flew off his finger and he frowned at her, tilting his head down slightly.

"You're going to pay for that…" she sniggered as she caught the underwear and tucked it back into her bag. His cheeks were red and she nearly giggled.

&&&

"Hey… are you ready yet?" Ichigo shouted into the other room. When he didn't get a reply he sighed and went back to looking at the football magazine he had been reading.

"Do me a favor will you?" Rukia walked out and Ichigo's jaw hit his chest. The brunette stood in the doorway in a white bikini. She turned red. "Is it that bad?" And he shook his head.

"It's great…" he choked out and she walked over.

"You think… I thought it was a little racy…" she frowned, her indigo eyes boring into his amber. He shrugged.

"It looks… good…" he hesitated using anything else… she's probably over analyze… women always did.

"Good?" She lifted an eyebrow… "On a scale from…"

"Sizzling hot…" he responded before she could finish. He knew where this was going.

"Thank you…" He lifted an eyebrow as she walked off. He always had liked her rump.

"Stop checking me out!" She called from his bedroom. She had dragged her suitcase over to his dorm just to show him everything that she was taking on their trip.

"I can't even check out my own girlfriend anymore?" The high school senior shouted back and went back to reading the magazine. She was being a pain on this day in particular because he really wasn't all that interested in what she was wearing. Of course if she came out of the room like a beast in nothing but high heels on he might reconsider his thoughts. She would be wearing something right? She did have a pair of Marc Jacobs that he liked.

"So do you know who the chaperones are for the Academy?" She walked back out in jeans an a tight black shirt.

"Hmm?" He looked up and she slapped her forehead.

"Put that away…" she jerked it out of his hands. "Pay attention to me!" She sat in his lap and he blinked at her. "Okay… now that I have your attention…" he lifted his eyebrows.

"Yep…" He nodded. She had his attention all right. His eyes looked longingly over at his magazine.

"Do you know who the chaperones are for the Academy?" She asked again and he shrugged, his fingers sliding along the leather couch towards his magazine. She slapped his hand. "Of course you do… tell me…" she bounced lightly and a smile ghosted across his lips. "That's better…"

"Awe… Rukia I wanted to read my magazine…" he pouted slightly and she frowned, folding her arms as she let him grip the folded paper and begin to read again. Suddenly she was blocked from his sight by the magazine. He felt her shift and lowered it and suddenly she was sitting in front of him with her shirt in her hand. He lifted an eyebrow in interest then put the magazine back up.

When he lowered the magazine again she stood before him in nothing but her boyshorts and bra and his eyebrows went up and he put the magazine down beside him. She smiled. "Is that was you wanted?"

He nodded and suddenly her foot made contact with his crotch and he double over. "Damn it!" He groaned as he curled into a little ball. "Kuchiki, Ukitake and Urahara!" He grunted and she folded her arms.

"Thank…" she paused. "Did you say Kuchiki?" She turned to look at him and he grunted something about her being a pain.

"Yes… you're brother's coming to keep an eye on us…" he choked out and she fumed.

"Byakuya…" she frowned.

&&&

Byakuya placed his neatly folded clothes into his suitcase and heard an all too familiar laugh at his front door. "Come in!" He called and he heard his friend enter.

"BYAAAAAAKKKKKUUUUUUYAAAAAAA!" Kisuke shouted as he entered the room. Byakuya looked over. His blonde haired friend wore a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. "Come oouuuuuuut toniiiiiight!!!" He sang and Byakuya sighed.

"I don't think so…" Kisuke snorted and pulled the rubber band that Byakuya had stolen from his sister to pull his hair back when he was cleaning. "Why did you do that?" Byakuya asked in dismay as his black hair fell down. Kisuke snapped the rubber band at him. "AH!" He caught it. "Watch it Urahara!"

"Why nooot?" Kisuke whined. Byakuya pushed him slightly.

"Back off… I'll be of no use to anyone with a hangover tomorrow…" He replied and Kisuke folded his arms.

"Spoilsport…" Kisuke walked out of the room and down the hallway towards the boy's dorms. The only boys that were still on the campus were the kids staying for summer school and the boys who were going on the senior trip the next day.

"Oh come on Uryu…" Ichigo laughed and Uryu made a face at him. The black haired man folded his powerful arms across his bare chest as he sat cross legged on his bed across the dorm from Ichigo. His tan cargo shorts appeared to be the only thing he was wearing.

"Yeah! Right!" Renji hooted from the couch. He was bouncing a football from his finger tips and catching it.

"I bet you… you could make her fall in love with you…" Kisuke paused, walking slower as he heard Ichigo speak. Suddenly a thought hit him in the face. It was a dirty thought… but it was a good thought… he turned around and whistled as he walked off.

"Kazumi? Nahh… she's gonna be playboy's bunny of the year someday…" Renji laughed from the other room.

"No she's not!" Uryu fumed at him from his bed and Renji threw the football at him. "Aren't you supposed to use your feet?" Uryu caught the black and white ball.

"Yeah but I'm laying down…" Renji replied with a laugh. His black and white bandana was rolled and tied on the side of his head. Uryu laughed from the other room and Renji heard a 'fwump' as Uryu hit the bed.

"She could…" Ichigo walked into the connecting room where Renji was. "I mean… she's got the body dude… I'd hate to have a girlfriend like her… she's too much…" Renji nodded. "Don't say anything… the girl you're crushin' on is pretty damn hot too…" Ichigo threw a shirt at the tattooed footballer who laughed.

"Yeah… but Hasegawa's got a belly button ring…" He laughed and Ichigo nodded.

"You have a point there… Uryu I think she's too hot for you…" The two red heads watched as the man in the other room dragged himself to a sitting position with only his abdominals, his arms lax. He had a look on his face that read, 'I hate you both.'

"I think… you're both full of shit…" he let himself fall back down. Ichigo and Renji smiled at each other.

&&&

Kisuke leaned forward as they sat in the pub. Jushiro had an eyebrow lifted and Byakuya was pissed that he had been dragged out of his house for the night. Kisuke had just proposed an idea that intrigued them both but Byakuya was still upset that he had been dragged out of his house at ten PM to go to a pub. He leaned back, folding an arm behind his head. "Sounds interesting… but why?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"Because… it's going to keep us entertained during this trip… think about it…" Kisuke leaned forward as Byakuya drank from his beer bottle, his ankle on his knee. Jushiro leaned an elbow on the table with his fist on his cheek, narrowing one eye.

"Yeah… but what's in it for us…" Jushiro asked his friend and Kisuke leaned forward again.

"I'll tell you what's in it for us… the satisfaction of getting a piece of ass…" Kisuke grinned and Byakuya lifted an eyebrow higher.

"Who are the candidates?" Byakuya asked offhandedly.

"The three female teachers that are coming with Stevens Academy," Kisuke leaned back with a smirk.

"Scott, Shihouin and Unohana… kinda tough don't you think…" Jushiro put the glass of scotch down on the table.

"But there's more… each of us has one particular one… to woo…" Kisuke smiled and Byakuya actually leaned in. "I'll take Shihouin… Byakuya take Scott and Jushiro… you've had your eye on Unohana for a while…" Jushiro smiled lightly.

"This is going to be interesting…" Jushiro laced his fingers around the glass and lifted it up. "To old friends, good times and a shit load of trouble!" He said and the other two laughed as they toasted.

&&&

"Yoruichi…" Retsu stepped into the room. They petite woman had her long black hair down her back in a long braid, her tight white tank hugging her curves. The folded flannel of her boxers made Yoruichi laugh. The Japanese woman could make a sack look good.

"Yeah…" Yoruichi smiled.

"I was wondering… if I could put a few things in your bag?" She walked into the room with a couple of folded articles of clothing.

"Yeah… sure…" Retsu was so quiet compared to the loud and outgoing Yoruichi… it was surprising that they were roommates…

"Hey! Retsu I have room!" Bella called from the other room. Bella Scott, the oddball of the group. She was somewhere between Yoruichi and Retsu in personality and tended to be the balancing factor in the bunch.

"Okay! Thank you…" Retsu disappeared as Yoruichi zipped her bag. Her cell phone rang and she looked at the caller ID.

"He's still trying to get a hold of you Bella!" Yoruichi hung up the orange RAZR and tossed it into her orange patent leather Prada bag.

"Great!" Bella called from the other room. She was taller than Retsu for sure. Her long dark was pulled up in a ponytail, her bright emerald eyes sparkling as she laughed at something Retsu said.

"He's such a jerk to dump you like that…" Retsu told her as she packed Retsu's things in her suitcase. Bella shrugged.

"Whatever… I'm over it now…" Bella sighed and Retsu patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry girl everything will be alright…" Yoruichi smiled. "Besides… maybe there's someone on this trip you'll like…" she heard her cell phone ring from the other room. "Be right back…" she turned and walked over to her bag, picking it up. "Hello…"

"Hello beautiful…" his deep voice spoke over the phone and she smiled.

"What are you doing?" She looked into the other room.

"Playing hooky from my friends to talk to you… so how's everything on your end?" His voice spoke softly as though trying to stay out of earshot.

"Going great… she seems to be doing better… I hope what you're planning isn't going to hurt anyone…" She zipped her bag up.

"Nope… it'll be fine…" he laughed into the phone. "I have to go… I'll see you later…" the phone clicked and Yoruichi grinned. This was going to be one hell of a trip.

&&&

Uhm… I'm wondering how good of a first chapter that was… please leave me a review… XDDD I love you all spoil me and I will spoil you!

Shalan


	2. Cat Fight In Londontown

**Chapter: **Cat Fight in Londontown

**Shalan's Note: **I noticed something last chapter… somehow… magically… Yoruichi zipped her bag before leaving the room… then when she walked back in… she zipped it again… XDDD It unzipped itself I guess… sorry about that… it was like… 2:30 in the morning when I finished that chapter…

&&&

"Ooooh… Niiiice…" Ichigo crooned as he walked into the expensive hotel room. Being as it was an expensive private school they all paid their way easily and it seemed that it was worth it.

"Is that a down comforter?" Renji's eyes lit up as he dropped himself down on the bed.

"Why yes I believe it is…" Ichigo joined him on his own bed.

"What are you two simpletons doing?" Uryu stood in the doorway with his arms folded. A shirt hit him in the face.

"Put some clothes on Ishida! We don't want to see that!" Renji laughed. Uryu had been complaining about his shirt bothering him all day, so the moment the three had entered the elevator he had ripped it off and apparently he had never bothered to put another back on.

"Get over yourself Abarai… besides at least my body's nice and clean unlike your tainted figure…" he motioned to Renji's tattoos.

"Yeah! You're body's nice and clean alright… since you're the one who slept with Kirsten Harrington your Junior year…" Ichigo laughed and Uryu threw the shirt at him.

"I was drunk…" Uryu looked off to the side, a half smirk on his face. "I wonder what time it is…" He folded his arms, leaning against the door frame.

"Probably like… three AM…" Renji looked over at the clock on the bedside table. "Three AM…" He chuckled.

"Hmm… we're all jetlagged huh? Weird…" Ichigo laughed. "I never knew jetlag would feel this… goofy."

"You didn't know that being drunk was going to feel goofy…" Uryu laughed and Ichigo threw a pillow at him.

"You've got a read dick for a roommate…" Renji told him and Uryu shrugged.

"Whatever I'll ignore him and he can ignore me…" Uryu said off handedly.

"He just doesn't like him because he's best friends with his girlfriend…" Ichigo said as he pulled the comforter down and crawled under the sheets. "Aaah… this is such a comfy bed…" He snuggled down into the comforter and Renji laughed.

"You're weird…" Renji told him and Uryu nodded.

"Yes he is… huh?" They heard a shout from down the hallway.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME? ON THE FIRST NIGHT IN LONDON?" Uryu stuck his head out, followed by Renji and Ichigo forming something of a head row.

"It's Kazumi…" Ichigo noted and Uryu shook his head.

"Damn it…" Uryu stepped out of the room. "Speaking of Kirsten Harrington…" Ichigo followed him, Renji not far behind.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kazumi swung her hand back but the girl caught it, slapping her instead.

"So he doesn't like younger girls… you were just a toy girl… don't you get that?" Kirsten tilted her hip and Rukia stuck her head out, wondering what was going on. Ten of the other girls that were on the trip gathered around Kirsten and Kazumi narrowed her eyes.

"I'll show you a toy…" she swung her foot up and landed a square kick in Kirsten's face. Uryu blinked, he had no idea her leg went that high. "SUCK MY FIST!" She swung her hand and twisted in a circle slamming her fist into the other girl's face. Kirsten swung back but a bokken stopped her hand. Tatsuki stood next to her, Rukia standing behind her. Kazumi's face lit up.

"You bitch… you think you can win him back by kicking my ass?" Kirsten laughed as the other girls folded their arms. Rukia lifted a hand as if to split up the fight and a slap his her across the face.

"THAT IS IT!" Kazumi dove on top of Kirsten as Tatsuki and Rukia squared off with the other girls. Uryu scratched his head as a fight ensued. He blinked as suddenly the blonde haired boy that as been dating Kazumi appeared in front of him and he ducked as he swung at him.

"What the hell?" Uryu tilted back from the next punch and swung beach easily knocking the other back.

"This wouldn't have happened if she wouldn't have been cheating on me with you!" He swung at Uryu again and he caught his hand.

"Run that by me again?" Uryu blinked as another fist swung at him. He gripped that fist too and brought his knee up sharply, knocking the air out of the other boy and letting him drop onto the ground.

"That was weird…" Renji said as Uryu turned around. He shrugged. "URYU!" A pair of arms locked around his neck from behind and Uryu leaned forward flipping him onto his back and Ichigo laughed.

"I'm not going to fall to your level…" Uryu frowned as he swung again and Uryu blinked as the hand made contact and knocked him over. Renji lifted his eyebrows and Ichigo laughed. "Fcking bastard…" Uryu stood up as he swung again and Uryu sighed, grabbing his wrist and quickly disabling him by twisting his arms behind his back and pressing his face to the ground as Ichigo lifted up Rukia, squirming and fighting over his shoulder.

"C'mon Byaku-ya…" he spotted the teachers. "Shit…"

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE!" Byakuya roared at the top of his lungs and everything stopped. Renji gulped slightly and looked over. Ichigo blinked, his hair settling back down again after lifting in fear. Kazumi dropped Kirsten and Tatsuki put the bokken away. Rukia stopped struggling and looked over her shoulder at her brother. "Kurosaki… put her down… right now…" Ichigo immediately put Rukia down.

"What in the world? Ladies!" Retsu scolded and several of the other teachers nodded. Retsu walked over to Kazumi.

"Wooo… girl fight…" Kisuke laughed and rested a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo nodded.

"Alright… you all… we're calling your parents… whoever started this fight… is going home on the next flight to New York," Bella folded her arms and looked over at Byakuya. Her eyes met his and she felt her heart stop. He was handsome. She froze in her movements.

"Shut your mouth girl…" Yoruichi snapped her jaw shut with an audible 'click'. Bella flushed then looked down at her clothes and she flushed to a deep scarlet. She wore a pair of baggy old sweatpants and a tight black t-shirt, with no bra. Her black hair was a mess; most of it was kinked and sticking out over to one side. She wore no makeup and her eyes were still fogged over with sleep. Byakuya scanned her with a snort. She looked comfortable… but he had the feeling that she could make anything look good.

"That girl… could make a dirty potato sack look good…" Byakuya commented under his breath. "Is she a senior?" He looked over and Renji snorted.

"She's the totally hot new Chorus professor at Stevens Kuchiki…" Renji laughed and Byakuya tinged pink. He had had no idea that the teachers at Stevens were that good looking.

"She looks like she could be a student…" Byakuya continued and Renji folded his tattooed arms.

"She does… but didn't you hear me or have you gone deaf finally… NEW chorus teacher Kuchiki? She's only like… five years older than us seniors." Renji told him and Byakuya's eyebrows went up.

"Really now…" he chuckled as Kisuke looked over at him.

"What are you two talking about?" The blonde lifted an eyebrow and the other two looked over at him.

"What are you looking at?" They said in unison and Jushiro even looked over from talking on the phone to a set of parents. Yoruichi folded her arms under her breasts. She wore a pair of short boxers and a sports bra, something that had several nose bleeds going from several of the male students. Her muscular stomach was tight and her arm muscles were flexed slightly as though she were contemplating hitting someone.

"What are you planning?" Retsu looked over as Bella spoke on the phone to several of the parents. Retsu had on a pair of soft cotton pants and a button down shirt that looked to be two sizes too big and hid her fingers from sight. Jushiro snorted as he passed the phone off to Byakuya.

"She looks comfy…" Uryu chuckled to Jushiro and he nodded. A hand suddenly touched Uryu's bleeding eyebrow. "Kazumi…" her fingers gently touched the cut and he chuckled.

"Sorry… it looks like it hurts…" she smiled softly and he nodded.

"It does… a little…" he folded his arms and she laughed. "I don't see what's so funny! It's your damn ex-boyfriend's!" Uryu threw his arms up and Kazumi laughed again.

&&&

"So… looks like you've got an eye for Byakuya Kuchiki…" Yoruichi spoke to Bella as they boarded their flight from London to Athens. Bella flushed. "Be warned… he's a real jerk…" she walked off and sat down next to Retsu.

"I'm so glad they're all gone…" Ichigo sighed as he sunk down into the airplane chair. Uryu nodded and shoved him out of the way to sit next to the window. Renji laughed and smooshed Ichigo between himself and Uryu. Ichigo frowned looking from one of his best friends to the other. "Thanks guys…" The both nodded and he growled.

"Don't look so down Kurosaki!" Tatsuki laughed, leaning over the seat in front of them.

"Are we the only ones left?" Kazumi blinked and Uryu shrugged, watching his best friend as she was elbowed by Tatsuki. She had cheered up during their week in London. It had been fun, but it had flown by. Several other students had been sent back to the United States because of their actions and it had left them to their own with their teachers. The school had wanted to bring them all back but their parents had called and convinced them otherwise.

"Ooh!" Rukia appeared over the edge of the seat with a guide book. "There's a beach in Athens that looks like fun…" Kazumi looked over with a curious look.

"Ohh… it does…" Tatsuki said and someone tapped them on the shoulders. The stewardess told them to sit and they did so almost reluctantly.

"What's the dress code?" Kazumi asked and the boys exchanged looks.

"You can do topless… don't worry…" Tatsuki pointed at a note in the book. "And it's got awesome surfing…"

"Vouliagmeni beach huh?" Kazumi grinned. "I heard it was like one of the top beaches to surf at in Greece…" Ichigo looked over at Renji with a grin.

"This is going to be a fun stop…" Uryu chuckled and the others nodded.

&&&

HELLO! I like this story… it's fun filled beyond belief… there are a TON of pairings… so expect some longer chapters after this one… seriously though… I'll try and keep it from being monotonous… it should be fun… if it's not… then I'm sorry but there will be a bunch of dirty dancing in the next chapter so people who like my dancing scenes from Apostando and The Best… you guys will like the next chapter… and maybe Byakuya being hit in the face by a surf board… maybe…

Shalan


	3. Bikinis and Beach Parties

**Chapter:**Bikinis and Beach Parties

**Shalan's Solo: **OMG I love this chapter… it makes my heart sing… and my mouth XDDD You all should listen to the songs that are in the chapter… because… it just sets the mood… XDDDDD Some drunken funny stuff and maybe a little dirty mindedness… _beta whispers in ear_… yeah… scratch that… c'mon guys it's Renji and Kisuke… the two of them are like walking sewage systems… XDDDD they're dirtier than I can ever make them… there might be… a little dirty thinking from the others as well… maaaaybeee… Uryu… you naughty naughty boy…

&&&

Kazumi shredded through the high waves easily. She tilted her body forward slightly and looked behind her. Her eyes opened wide as suddenly Uryu's board collided with hers. He was thrown forward and his face landed straight into her wet suit clad chest and they flew off the boards, into the water.

"HAHAHA!" Ichigo laughed as he rode through the tube of the wave, cutting back then coming out, easily slowing down on the shallows Renji slowed next to him and the grabbed the others' boards. "Uryu? Kaz…" he blinked then bit back a laugh.

Uryu was panicking, next to an unconscious Kazumi. Her head was in his lap and he seemed at a loss as to what to do. Ichigo chuckled as he resigned himself to the fact that he was going to have to give her mouth to mouth. Renji blinked as Uryu unzipped the back of her wet suit to give her room to breathe then he held her nose and pressed his lips to hers. Ichigo nearly fell over. He couldn't believe that Ishida had the guts to do that.

Uryu pulled away and suddenly she coughed, turning over in the sand. Uryu sighed, she was alright. "Kazumi?" He asked and she nodded, sitting up with a sigh. "You're alright…" He sighed. They looked over as Byakuya, Jushiro and Kisuke walked by, surfboards in arm. They laughed about something Kisuke had said and Uryu helped Kazumi up.

"Thanks…" She smiled and he nodded, looking away, his cheeks tinged pink. "I should probably go have this cut looked at…" she looked at the gash in her elbow and he nodded as she walked off.

"You're a pussy…" He heard a voice behind him and he swung around only to have his fist caught by Renji.

"I am not… she could have died… what… did you want me to just leave her there and strip… her… down…" He slowed his speech as he saw the female teachers unzipping their wet suits. Renji laughed and hefted his board over his shoulder. He saw Byakuya out of the corner of his eye.

"This is gonna be good…" Renji slowly walked off.

Byakuya stepped out of the water, his surf board under his arm, water shivering on the tips of his black mane of hair. Droplets dripped down his broad chest and etched abdomen like a washboard. His dark blue board shorts hung low on his waist, exposing the rock hard navel framed by two dipped lines. He tilted his head as he looked over a couple of woman who had just stopped in their steps. His eyes caught something and suddenly his attention was held by the beautiful woman he had seen earlier in the week. She pulled off her wet suit to reveal a lavender bikini that covered only part of her bosom. The little white flowers were just an accent. Suddenly a surf board slammed into his face and down he went, hitting the ground like a boulder.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" He shouted from the sand and Renji looked down at him, his surf board over his shoulder.

"Could make a dirty potato sack look good huh?" Renji lifted a tattooed eyebrow.

"DAMN IT ABARAI!" He grabbed for him as blood dripped from his nose.

"HAHAHAHA!" Renji ran off with an evil cackle. Uryu doubled over, he and Ichigo laughing so hard they were leaning on each other for support.

"Tha-that was too funny!" Ichigo choked as he laughed, tears in the corner of his eyes. "Check this…"

Kisuke shredded through the waves, going through the tube of the wave then coming back out. He looked over and his eyes latched onto the skimpiest bikini he had ever seen. Yoruichi pulled off her wet suit to reveal, a small orange bikini. It barely covered her nipples and the bottoms were so low that he thought they would fall off at any second. Suddenly water over took him. And he glubbed as his board dragged him under, the tie around his ankle yanking him under the water. He had been paying too much attention to her and not enough to the wave that just capsized him.

Uryu felt tears in his eyes as he struggled to breathe. Renji was now leaning on the other two, gasping like a fish out of water as they all tried to breathe. Tears streamed down Ichigo's face as he doubled over completely.

Retsu pulled off her wet suit, bending over and pulling it off her feet. Her white lace trimmed bikini wasn't extremely skimpy but it was enough to caught Jushiro's attention.

THUNK. Jushiro slammed right into the beam to the snow cone shack, he had been asked to get one for Tatsuki and had done so. Kazumi blinked. Why were all the male teachers acting so weird?

"Jushiro?" Kazumi leaned over. The top part to her wet suit was down around her waist, exposing the white bikini top with a black Playboy bunny on her left breast. Jushiro shook his head to clear his pained forehead then looked up at her.

"I'm okay…" he stood up and wandered off, shakily, but off.

"Boy… is everyone acting weird today or what?" Kazumi blinked, folding her arms.

"Yes they are…" She turned around. A tall young man with sandy blonde hair and deep blue eyes and rippling muscles smiled at her and she smiled back. "What's your name?" His teeth were white and straight and she nearly giggled.

"Kazumi… Hasegawa…" she held out her hand for him to shake up her took it and kissed the back of her hand, letting his lips linger a little longer than necessary.

"Ishida…" Renji warned and Uryu looked over. His blood boiled, what was that guy doing near Kazumi? And why was she blushing. Then he watched as the blonde haired young man leaned over and kissed her hand. "Looks like someone's pushing in on your territory…" Renji looked over and nearly fell over as he was shoved out of the way.

"Kurz? That's cool… that means you're from Germany right?" She laughed as he said something else. Uryu froze. No. His eye twitched. He wasn't going to let his own anger get to him. Jealousy reared its ugly head again as he saw her hand touch his chest. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wasn't going to let himself get angry over this. Suddenly a cool hand slid across his chest. "You alright?" Kazumi looked at him and he opened his eyes.

"Ye-hey…" He blinked at her and she giggled, walking off. He looked back at the blonde who looked even more confused than Uryu himself.

&&&

Kazumi pulled off her bathing suit and laid down next to Retsu. "That was a nasty trick you played on that boy…" she said without even moving. Kazumi shrugged.

Oh yes, there was nothing like seeing Kazumi Hasegawa, Yoruichi Shihouin, Tatsuki Arisawa and Bella Scott topless, their fingers pressed over their nipples to keep them from burning. Renji chuckled as several of the men walking by ran into each other. He straddled his board in the water then sat down on it cross legged, his arms folded across his chest. He nodded wisely then heard a shout from behind him.

"RENJIII! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" A board slammed into his and he few, face first into the sand and a heavy body landed on top of him, tumbling onto his back. Head to head Ichigo and Renji both groaned. That had hurt.

"Oh my gosh!" They looked up to see all of the girls with their arms folded over their chests, leaning over them. "Are you alright?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah… yeah we're fine…" Renji groaned and sat up painfully. Ichigo nodded as he sat up, resting his back against his tattooed friend's.

"Great… you could have moved…" Ichigo hissed and Renji chuckled, picking his bandana out of the sand.

"You could have learned to surf…" Renji laughed in returned and Ichigo hit him upside the head. The girls wandered off as Ichigo and Renji picked themselves and their boards up. Byakuya glided in, stepping up out of the water easily and stood next to them as Ichigo watched Rukia take her top back off.

"Keep your eyes to yourself Kurosaki…" Byakuya warned.

"Yeah… I wouldn't want to have to hit you with the surfboard too…" Renji grinned, his surfboard over his shoulder. Ichigo scowled at him for a moment then Renji walked off.

"So… you didn't tell me you surfed…" He heard a voice behind him as he waxed the board. It had taken quite a beating that day. He turned around to see Tatsuki standing before him. Her tomboyish ways had worn down slightly and her hair had been grown out since they had first met when he had moved from Hawaii to California.

"You didn't tell me you did karate… I guess we're even then aren't we?" He lifted an eyebrow and she slapped his rock hard stomach. "Oooh… ouch…" he laughed only to earn a sharp jab to the stomach with an elbow.

"Did that one hurt?" She laughed and he grabbed her by the waist.

"THAT'S IT!" He roared and threw her into the ocean easily sending her flying into the water.

"ABARAI! NO THROWING PEOPLE!" Byakuya roared back and Renji snorted as Ichigo doubled over laughing. Uryu shook his head as an extremely wet Tatsuki stormed out of the water.

"You're gonna get it now!" He grabbed her wrist as she swung at him and he flipped her over easily. "Damn it! Damn you!" She cursed at him. Ichigo laughed; at least it wasn't him getting Tatsuki mad at him. Renji could handle the feisty young karate master with only minor difficulty.

"C'mon Tatsuki… make love not war." Renji laughed and she resigned herself, standing up. "Besides… why fight me when you can date me?" He chuckled darkly and her face flushed as she stomped off.

&&&

The drinking age in Greece was 18… allowing the high school seniors to have a serious party that night. They had planned it ever since they had heard they'd be going to the particular beach they were at… little did the teachers know… or care for that matter…

A bonfire was lit off to the left of the dance floor where a large group of people massed together, dancing to the music.

Uryu stood off to the side, watching the liquid in his beer bottle swish as he spun it lightly in the air with his fingers. Renji was right in the pack, dancing along with the others, a girl in front and behind him as he dipped. Ichigo and Rukia were a ways away talking about god knows what.

Bella and Yoruichi ground together during the song and Uryu thought it was rather funny that the teachers were getting just as smashed as the students. Suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist and jerked him forward. "Kazumi…" he blinked as she pulled him into the group, setting his beer bottle down on the bar,

"Dance with us…" she laughed, leaning over slightly. The white sarong that was tied low on her hips hung only down to her mid thigh on one side the other was open to her bikini string. He nearly gulped.

"Uhm… you know I can't da-whoa!" She swung around and pulled his arms around her waist as her body ground against his.

_…hey you're a crazy bitch… but you __fck__ so good I'm on top of it… when I dream…_

Her hands reached back and she slipped her thumbs into the back of his board shorts, guiding his hips with hers. He hadn't yet decided which was better… sex… or the friction of his body against his best friend's. He pulled her back so that her back pressed tightly to his heated skin.

_…take it off the paper is your game, to jump in bed with fame…_

He had never thought that he could fell this way with his best friend, her head leaning against his shoulder as they dipped with the music, hips rocking together almost lyrically. Suddenly a finger tapped on their shoulder and a ruler was forced between them.

"Six inches…" Retsu grumbled and Kazumi stared at her. She was splitting hairs a little wasn't she?

"Retsu…" A hand landed on her shoulder gently. "Come over here… I have to talk to you…" Jushiro grinned from above her. She blinked and followed him. Kazumi looked over at Uryu and snorted.

"Six inches…" She jerked him back to her and this time his thumb slid between her bikini bottom and the sarong to keep her in place.

_…you're crazy but I like the way you __fck__ me…_

"Wha-hey!" Renji pouted as Tatsuki poked the two girls off him with the bokken. "Do you carry that thing everywhere?" Promiscuous suddenly thrummed through the speakers as she smiled at him.

"Of course… to keep girls off things that belong to me…" his eyebrows shot up.

"Who said I belonged to you? You won't even go out with me?" He chuckled slightly as she backed up, her basically bare back brushing his solid abdomen. She chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I went to Junior Prom with you didn't I?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I'm warning you… I like to be in control when I'm dancing… so do get all nancy pantsy on me…" he dragged her down into this lap then rose back up again.

"You're horrible…"

"I always thought I was rather good… but if that's your opinion…" he chuckled as she bucked her hips lightly against his. They dipped again and she laughed as he dragged her board shorts down a little lower so that his navel pressed against the bare skin of the small of her back. He had the feeling that this was going to be a fun night.

_…you might be the type if I play my cards right…_

Yoruichi laughed as Bella nearly tripped as they dipped. The two women seemed to be having the time of their lives, laughing away as they ground in a line with a few other women.

_…promiscuous boy let's get to the point…_

"What are you staring at Kuchiki? Why don't you just go over and ask her to dance if you like her that much…" Kisuke grinned and Byakuya wanted to hit him.

"Because… I like just standing here…" Byakuya folded his arms.

"I think your balls just haven't grown in yet… see ya…" Kisuke walked off and tapped Yoruichi on the shoulder. "May I have this dance?" Her eyebrow went up and she nodded and Bella giggled, waving at her.

_…roses are red, some diamonds are blue, chivalry is dead but you're still __kinda__ cute…_

"So… you think this plan of yours is going to work…" she tried to ask but was shocked as he twisted around and pulled her hips to his, holding her there. She hadn't expected him to actually dance with her. His hands slid down from her hips and rested on the inside of her thighs as they dipped, their bodies rubbing together deliciously.

"Which one? The one that involves you or the one that involves all of them?" He chuckled as she tilted her head back against his shoulder. "You've been teasing me all day Shihouin… and I know it…" She shrugged slightly as his hands slid a little further in between her thighs.

"Yeah… you're real smart aren't ya?" She replied as he dipped her again, his hips grinding against hers.

"Aren't you a little old to be dirty dancing?" He whispered in her ear and she felt goose bumps stand up on her arms and neck. His heated breath brushed her ear lobe and neck on the lift side as he carried her through the song.

_…I'm only trying to get inside your brain to see if you can work me the way you say…_

"Have you seen Ichigo?" Jushiro asked Retsu and she shook her head. "Hmm…" he looked off to the side. "No worries… he's probably just in the bathroom, boy never could hold his liquor… care to dance?" She blinked then nodded slowly as he pulled her out onto the dance floor as Buttons thrummed over the speakers.

_…__I'm __tellin__' you to loosen up my buttons babe…_

Ichigo leaned back into the sand, his feet buried in the cool sand, his knees bent out to either side, a beer in his hand. Yes… this was the best way to enjoy a beach. He took another drink from the bottle and sighed lightly. It was finished… he looked up at the stars then heard crunching footsteps. He turned his head and saw Rukia walking towards him in her butter yellow bikini. A smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. He liked this one better than the white one. His black and white board shorts were still damp and clung to his legs lightly and this bothered him, because every time he moved he felt sand rub his thighs and it was uncomfortable.

"Hey stud…" she chuckled and sat down next to him. He laughed back and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her over so he could rest his head against her hip.

_…I can see just like those guys that your __game don't__ please…_

"Why do you always call me that?" It had begun as a joke, she called him that when his ego got too big but now she just called him stud as a pet name. He thought it was funny.

"Because that's exactly what you are…" she leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips. His hand kept her there as her hands planted themselves on either side of his head. She moaned into his mouth lightly as he pulled one of her legs over his waist, pulling her on top of him.

_…Come on baby loosen up my buttons babe…_

His hands slid down her body, his fingers easily untying the string to her bikini and pulling it off over her head. One of his hands found her breast and wreaked havoc as his lips conquered hers, his tongue lashing hers. "Ichigo!" She half complained. Most of her wanted him to continue but the little 10 percent that told her that they would get caught had started protesting.

"Hmm?" He questioned wordlessly as his calloused hands roughed her breasts. Suddenly his ears pricked. "Damn…" A flash light suddenly caught them in its harsh glare. Rukia tied her bikini string hurriedly. "We've already been caught…" he stood up as Byakuya glared at him from behind the flashlight. "Look Byakuya… I…" he caught the flashlight as Byakuya threw it at him and grabbed Rukia by the wrist.

"DAMN IT!" He roared and everyone on the dance floor recognized the voice. "RUKIA WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" She cowered away from him. "ARE YOU JUST GOING TO THROW YOURSELF AWAY LIKE SOME WHORE? FUCK! RUKIA HE'S A TEENAGED BOY! YOU CAN'T EXPECT HIM TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR YOU!" Her eyes welled up with tears. He had never shouted at her like this before. Her face was hot, flushed from embarrassment.

"Bya-kuya…" Ichigo tried again but Byakuya held up his hand.

"Stay out of this Kurosaki…" He gripped Rukia's wrist again and dragged her off. "I WILL NOT! HAVE SOMEONE IN MY FAMILY THROWING AWAY HER VIRGINITY AT THIS AGE! AND OUT OF WEDLOCK! DAMN IT RUKIA! DIDN'T I TEACH YOU ANYTHING OR ARE YOU STUPID?" Her back hit the side of the bathrooms and she fell down, her knees buckling. "DON'T CRY THIS IS ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT!" A fist suddenly slammed into the side of Byakuya's face and slammed him into the ground hard. Rukia looked up and Ichigo stood over her, his muscles rippling with anger.

"Don't shout at her…" he scowled and Byakuya stood up and swung back. A fast and furious fist fight ensued and Byakuya ended up with his back slammed against the wall. "I told you not to shout… at her!" He threw Byakuya down on the ground, a bruise already forming on his left eye and blood spilling from a split lip. A cut just above his eyebrow bled down his face.

Byakuya panted for a few moments, blood dripping from his nose. He stood up and took another swing at Ichigo.

"Okay you two!" Kisuke ran up followed by Jushiro, Uryu and Renji. Bella ran up behind them and gently wrapped the sobbing Rukia up in one of the beach towels they had brought with them.

Ichigo slammed his fist into Byakuya's face as the other's fist hit his stomach. He nearly doubled over but he made to swing back. A pair of powerful arms hooked up under his. "Alright now… calm down…" Renji pulled the young man back kicking and punching. He struggled against Ichigo, trying to pull him back but he found the young man to be so enraged that he was possibly incapable of controlling himself. Uryu gripped Ichigo's other arm as Renji strained against him.

"Calm down big boy…" Jushiro and Kisuke lifted him off his feet and slammed his back against the wall.

"I'll kill you Kurosaki!" Byakuya scowled at him. Ichigo flicked him off.

"Not if I get you first!" He shouted back and Uryu slammed his back harder against the tree.

"Shut your mouth damn it!" Uryu shouted and everyone froze. Obviously something was upsetting Uryu as he usually refrained from cursing around girls. Kazumi and Tatsuki joined them immediately followed by Yoruichi and Retsu, all carrying their bags. Ichigo stopped struggling and hung his head, blood dripping from his face. Renji and Uryu relaxed slightly as Byakuya also resigned himself to being pinned by his two best friends.

"What a great way to ruin an evening you jerk!" Bella slapped him across the face, hard. He blinked and Kisuke nearly chuckled, but bit it back as he received a deadly look from Byakuya.

&&&

"Damn Kurosaki… you made me use muscles I didn't even know existed…" Renji rubbed his neck later that evening when they had returned to the hotel. Ichigo lay on the bed, his lip scabbed and his eyebrow bandaged. He held an icepack over his eye and looked over at Renji who was playing a video game against Uryu on the XBOX 360 they had brought with them.

"You're not paying attention!" Uryu protested as Renji killed his Halo character.

"Yeah… and I still kicked your ass!" Renji laughed.

&&&

Next stop… PARIS! OMG what the hell are they going to do there? I dunno… but it might have something to do with strip poker…

XDDD

Shalan


End file.
